rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Souseiseki
Souseiseki (Japanese: 蒼星石, German: Lapislazuri Stern) is the fourth doll of the Rozen Maiden series. She is the younger twin sister of Suiseiseki. Appearance and Personality Suiseiseki's younger twin, Souseiseki (Lapislazuli Stern, Lapislazuli Star) , is the polar opposite of her sister. She possesses a sharpness in her speech that is similar to Shinku's, attacks ruthlessly in combat, and does not tolerate sub-par actions. Her appearance is not only the most masculine of the dolls, but her speech is also noted to be of the masculine form, Sou is quite serious most of the time. She dresses like a boy, and the fact that she refers to herself as"boku" instead of gender neutral pronouns like "jibun" or "watashi." makes her even more boyish. Although Souseiseki's character is the complete opposite of her elder twin's, they are rarely seen apart from each other. Souseiseki is slightly more eager to participate in the Alice Game, due to a sense of duty to Father. Souseiseki often becomes the voice of reason whenever Suiseiseki does something mischievous, but most of the time she is caught up in the trouble her twin sister makes. Souseiseki's artificial spirit is the light blue colored Lempicka (レンピカ), who is used to summon her weapon, the gardener's scissors (庭師の鋏 niwashi no hasami). In combat, they are used like a sword to block and parry attacks. In the dream worlds of humans, Souseiseki uses the scissors to cut away the brambles that represent one's memories. While ideally, only the dead roots could be cut away, freeing a human of his or her burdens, the good memories could be cut off as well, killing the person inside. History In the manga First series (2002-2007) Souseiseki has a much smaller role in the manga which is merely a plot device to continue the story. Her master, Kazuha Yuibishi, has been seeking revenge for the woman who eloped with his brother, which led to his death. Souseiseki is needed for this task, for she could simply enter one's dream world and destroy the person's life tree. She appears to Jun's group asking for Suiseiseki to help her in exchange for Kazuha taking her back. In the manga, Souseiseki's master wanted to use her power to enter other people's dreams and exact revenge on his brother's lover, who he felt had stolen his brother from him. Since Souseiseki alone could not achieve this goal, she fights Suiseiseki to gather the two gardeners' tools, the shears (which is her primary weapon) and the watering can, which together can affect an individual's soul tree. She eventually realizes that it is her master's heart that needs to be freed and sacrifices herself to do so. The dolls present are shocked by Souseiseki's actions and Suigintou uses the confusion to snatch Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, enraging both Shinku and Suiseseki. Second series (2008-present) Kirakishou later uses Souseiseki's body to materialize in the not-wound world. However, before she can completely materialize, Jun of this world unexpectedly enters a contract with Souseiseki's ring, causing her body to reject both Kirakishou's Rosa Mystica and essence. In the latest chapter, Suigintou has returned Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica and told her to keep it until she finds an answer to the Alice Game. In the anime ''Rozen Maiden In the anime, Souseiseki lives with the Shibasaki family, trapped in a sort of dilemma. The watchmaker Motoharu has gone delusional after the death of his son, Kazuki, and his wife, Matsu's subsequent fall into a deep sleep. With the loss of his family, he believes Souseiseki is his alive son and is overprotective of the doll. Suiseiseki had begged for her sister to run away with her to the Sakurada household, but Souseiseki put her duty to her master first and stayed. Unfortunately, this did come with a price. In order for his "son" to never leave him, Motoharu makes Souseiseki sleep on the floor, tied to the bed. Because the Rozen Maiden dolls must sleep in their briefcases to dream, Souseiseki is quickly losing her emotions, doomed to eventually become a shell of her former self. Suigintou intervenes, stealing Lempicka and taking control of Motoharu's dream world, locking Souseiseki inside. Jun, Shinku, Hinaichigo, and Suiseiseki arrive to rescue the fourth sister, during which Shinku and Hinaichigo divert Suigintou's attacks for Jun and the twins to escape. Souseiseki does know the solution to this problem, which is to awaken Matsu and bring Motoharu back to his senses. She has frequently visited Matsu's dream world, but has found nothing, for it consists of only a pure white, blank space. This time around, they encounter Kazuki's spirit, who has been keeping his mother with him for his own happiness. Souseiseki convinces the boy to let go of her so that both his parents can be happy. When the group confronts Suigintou, Suiseiseki sacrifices Sui Dream to satisfy her, and they return to the real world to witness Motoharu and Matsu's reunion. Rozen Maiden träumend With the appearance of Barasuishou, the "seventh sister", Souseiseki interprets this as a sign from Rozen to begin the Alice Game, though her sisters are content with their happiness and do not wish to fight. Inner conflict strikes, with the fourth sister torn between her happiness and her duty. In the fourth character drama CD featuring Souseiseki, she experienced consecutive dreams of being attacked by Suiseiseki, joining a tea party with all the sisters in peace, and finally, being told by Laplace no Ma to choose her destiny behind one of two doors. From previous words of advice from Shinku, Souseiseki destroys the doors, claiming that her destiny is hers to decide alone. After a trip through the N-Field, where she witnesses illusions of a weeping Rozen, Barasuishou says that their Father is in sorrow for his daughters will not decide who is his Alice. Truly convinced to grant her Father's wish, Souseiseki declares to her sisters that she will eventually fight them in the Alice Game, and promptly disappears from them. When Barasuishou and Suigintou turn the real world into the n Field, Shinku, Hinaichigo, and Suiseiseki are drawn into the battle, with Souseiseki reappearing to fight the first sister. Despite her twin sister's pleas that the two of them were not meant to harm others, Souseiseki answers that the Alice Game is still their fate, and rises up to Suigintou again, only to be defeated and fall to her end. Souseiseki becomes the first doll to lose her Rosa Mystica, and when it appears for everyone to see, Suigintou snatches it while Suiseiseki rescues her body. Souseiseki is returned to her briefcase to continue her deep sleep, and even after the end of the series, her fate is still unknown. Laplace's Demon is seen holding two Rosa Mysticae, which may belong to her and Hinaichigo. Rozen Maiden ouvertüre'' Souseiseki narrates to Jun the story of Shinku and Suigintou's relationship. During the flashback to 19th century London, Souseiseki and Shinku are engaged in a violent duel for the Alice Game, their strengths so strong that much of the town is destroyed in the process. Suiseiseki suddenly interrupts the fight, warning that too much strength has been weakening the twins' medium. The fight is postponed and is later situated in Souseiseki's N-Field, during which Suigintou intervenes, having curiously followed Shinku. Suigintou's introduction as the first sister makes Souseiseki realize that Suigintou is yet more competition in the Alice Game, and promptly charges at her, slicing the harmless doll's body in half, despite Shinku's pleas. Trivia *Souseiseki's presence is much more significant in the anime than in the manga Category:Rozen Maiden dolls Category:Characters